


【盾冬】献给莎乐美的花束(一发完)

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 借用了王尔德《莎乐美》部分情节,队2背景。█警告:主角双双死亡！涉及皮叉冬!洁癖者请快速回避！





	【盾冬】献给莎乐美的花束(一发完)

“看看这些新咬痕！又勾引了谁？”交叉骨胯部用力一顶，将一声绵长喘息从身下之人唇齿间粗暴撬开，“Strucker？还是，妈的，Pierce？”

雄性的嫉妒既赤裸又幼稚。但自己除了断断续续地呻吟，发不出，也不愿意对这种近似强暴的性交做任何回应。双手勉强撑在会议桌上，让背部肌肉自然勾画出起伏撩人的曲线。承受着对方纯粹的动物本能，理智也在不断的抽动摩擦中消失殆尽。索性就像一个支离破碎的玩具娃娃，坏得更加彻底。

“服从命令！你他妈给我说话！”  
“是Strucker……昨天晚上……”

“操！贱货！”嘴被掰开，又塞入几根手指。  
狭小会议室里尽是淫弥水声和呜咽喘息。被按着头推搡到地上，而敲门声在此刻突然响起。

“交叉骨！我知道你和winter soldier在里面！”  
声音的主人Pierce缓步走了进来，对眼前一切毫不惊讶。他脱下灰色西服上衣，扔在门边的椅背上，并意图明显地扯动着领带。  
“轮流？还是和以前一样，一起来？”扭动脖子瞟了一眼，他自暴自弃地笑起来。  
金属的皮带头在空气中发着脆响。  
“给我小心含好……”

洗脑其实没有那么让人生厌，至少能让自己暂时忘记这一切见鬼的生活，要么浑身是血，要么满身精液。自我毁灭，这个危险念头在时间模糊的睡眠里不断回响。如同掉落冰面的锥镐，发出冷冽刺骨的声噪。他厌倦、厌烦、憎恨这一切，但又永远无法偷取这个牢笼的钥匙或冲破迷宫的出口。被黑色重重淹埋，理智与人性涤染殆尽，只剩下行尸走肉般的沉沦性欲与嗜血杀戮。不得不承认，那种无需思考前因后果的单纯暴力，滋养了活着的证明，宣泄了存在的安慰。在红色迸发的瞬间，从皮到骨，似乎都温暖起来。

每次带着裂碎如尘土的记忆棺材中醒来，都强迫自己佯装成完美的新生魔鬼，就如同在自我灵魂的花园里不断栽种荆棘，刺痛和掩埋着真正的自己。记忆是只狡猾的小兔子，即使在冬天堵上了无数洞口，它总能在春天从意想不到的地方探出头。所有人，甚至hydra的那些所谓专家似乎都不明白这个道理，不断被洗脑的自己却心知肚明。真是讽刺！

“任务：刺杀Fury。”  
“copy.”

在屋顶巡视了一圈，他找到合适的狙击点趴了下来。稳定的风向风速、适当距离、耳麦中清晰的监听器信号，在遮蔽月光的乌云和鬼魅树杈下，一切都很完美。透过的M110狙击步枪的瞄准器十字星，一个金发男人突然出现在门口。他侧头看了下远处的玻璃窗，有点迟疑。

“如果你愿意，可以用我的洗衣机。”  
对方脸上带着羞涩的微笑，在黑夜里点亮了阳光。  
“洗一次要多少钱？”  
“嗯……一杯咖啡……”  
大男孩眼角笑得暖暖，因不敢直视对方眼睛而低下了头。时间突然变得缓慢而模糊，一股温热的情思在缠绕徘徊。这种感觉让他有点嫉妒到恶心。视线却忍不住跟随着对方，向屋内移动开来。

“谁还知道你有老婆？”  
他轻轻活动了下手指，送出子弹履行自己的义务。弹夹的退壳声让人神清气爽。  
穿过玻璃，精准无误，但自己的位置也随之暴露。对方立刻追击而出，反应很快，速度更快！  
他对这个人更有兴趣了。

重物呼啸声从身后传来，金属手臂瞬间加力，稳稳接住！他掂了掂分量不轻的圆盾，朝面露惊讶的金发男人走去。  
“你知道！你这个样子，让我有点想送你一个吻……小甜心。”  
将盾牌轻轻扔给对方，转身跳进黑夜里。

灯光昏黄。灯管明明稳稳悬在头顶，自己却觉得一阵阵晕眩。  
“任务汇报！”  
“我想要那个人……”他垂着眼皮，勉强笑了一下。  
“什么？”  
“和Fury在一起的那个！我想要他！把他给我！”  
“亲爱的，他当然是你的。”Pierce笑着将他按回冰凉的椅背，“但是，我们说好，只能是尸体！他是你的新任务！”

“任务：刺杀美国队长。”  
“copy.”

对方身边站着朋友，自己身边立着共谋。一拳重击被熟悉的盾牌正面接住，刺耳的金属撞击声让自己有些头疼。灵巧的转身，用力接挡着自己的拳脚突袭。他真得很完美，却又像镜子的反面让自己的杀机甚嚣尘上。

一个猝不及防的背摔，让自己的面罩脱落。

“Bucky？”  
“我不知道谁是Bucky！也不想知道！”趁着对方的一个愣神，反身将他摔翻在地。  
他立刻冲刺上去，跨压在对方腰腹之上，举起匕首，“如果你指的是我……抱歉，Bucky早就不复存在了！现在，我只想要你的脑袋！”  
“那就拿去！”

一刻的迟疑如星系诞生般漫长，黑色匕首却条件反射般瞬间湮没在红色液体里。刀刃在左右撕扯，咔吱咔吱的骨裂声震耳欲聋。他站起身，高高捧着那个头颅，让自己沐浴在灼伤肌肤的炙热血浆里。

捧起脸，给死亡最美最深的一个吻。  
“我现在要吻你！其他男人只让我产生厌恶，只有你如同银座上的纯白大理石雕像。为何你不看着我呢？”  
——《莎乐美》

“Fire！”

一颗子弹穿越人群而来，击碎了那颗绝望而冰冷的心。他低头摸了下胸前涌出的鲜血，抬起头转脸看着远处举着Glock13的年轻金发姑娘，微笑而满足地倒在温热的血泊之中。  
至少此刻，我们的血永远相融，不再分离。我的DNA会小心翼翼地和你的打着招呼：“HI！你好呀！Steve！好久不见。”  
而你的会说：“Hi，Bucky！幸好，刻在这里的东西永远不会被抹去。”

 

★END  
☆  
☆  
☆  
P.S.  
hydra不可能是柳下惠！这么个大美人谁不想？写完发现是自己第一篇正在意义上的BE。


End file.
